threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
List of people of the Three Kingdoms
This is a list of all people who were active during the Later Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms period, starting with the year 180 AD and ending with 280 AD. To some people a small biography has been added under the column Biography, because too little about their lives has been documented to write a totally new article about them. All fictional people are listed in our List of fictional people of the Three Kingdoms. All animals are listed in our List of animals of the Three Kingdoms. We have also listed all women separately in our List of women of the Three Kingdoms. =Per subpage= Because of the size of this page, we've opted to created several sub-pages, which load faster. You can find them here. *List of people whose names start with "A" *List of people whose names start with "B" *List of people whose names start with "C" *List of people whose names start with "D" *List of people whose names start with "E" *List of people whose names start with "F" *List of people whose names start with "G" *List of people whose names start with "H" *List of people whose names start with "I" *List of people whose names start with "J" *List of people whose names start with "K" *List of people whose names start with "L" *List of people whose names start with "M" *List of people whose names start with "N" *List of people whose names start with "O" *List of people whose names start with "P" *List of people whose names start with "Q" *List of people whose names start with "R" *List of people whose names start with "S" *List of people whose names start with "T" *List of people whose names start with "U" *List of people whose names start with "V" *List of people whose names start with "W" *List of people whose names start with "X" *List of people whose names start with "Y" *List of people whose names start with "Z" If you do wish to view the complete list (work in progress), you may do so here: *List of people whose names start with "A-Z" =Alphabetically= E *Emperor **Emperor Da of Wu 吳大帝; see Sun Quan 孫權 **Emperor Fei of Wei 魏廢帝; see Cao Fang 曹芳 **Emperor Jing of Wu 吳景帝; see Sun Xiu 孫休 **Emperor Ling of Han 漢靈帝 **Emperor Ming of Wei 魏明帝; see Cao Rui 曹叡 **Emperor Shao of Han 漢少帝 **Emperor Shao of Wei 魏少帝; see Cao Fang 曹芳 **Emperor Wen of Wei 魏文帝; see Cao Pi 曹丕 **Emperor Xian of Han 漢獻帝 **Emperor Xiaohuai of Shu-Han 蜀漢孝懷帝; see Liu Shan 劉禪 **Emperor Yuan of Wei 魏元帝; see Cao Huan 曹奐 **Emperor Zhaolie of Shu-Han 蜀漢昭烈帝; see Liu Bei 劉備 *Empress **Empress He 何皇后; see He 何, the Lady. **Empress Zhang 張皇后; see Zhang 張, the younger Lady **Empress Zhang 張皇后; see Zhang 張, the elder Lady uncertain *Empress Bian of Cao Huan *Empress Bian of Cao Mao H J L M N O P uncertain *Pan Man 潘滿 of Wei and Han *Pan Mi 潘秘 of Wu *Pan Ping 潘平 of Wu *Pan Zhu 潘翥 of Wu *Pang Di 龐迪 of Han *Pang Hui 龐會 of Wei *Pang Lin 龐林 of Shu-Han and Wei *Pang Shu 龐舒 of Han *Pang Xi 龐熙 of Wei *Pang Yan 龐延 of Shu-Han *Pang Zeng 龐曾 of Wei *Pang Zixia 龐子夏 of ? Q R S T W X Y Z *Zhang Chao 張超 Han Officer *Zhang Chunhua 張春華 Sima Yi's Wife *Zhang Fei 張飛 Shu-Han Officer *Zhang Gong 張恭 Han Eunuch *Zhang He 張郃 Wei Officer *Zhang Jun 張鈞 Han Gentleman of the Palace *Zhang Liang 張梁 Yellow Turban *Zhang Liao 張遼 Wei Officer *Zhang Mancheng 張曼成 Yellow Turban *Zhang Miao 張邈 *Zhang Rang 張讓 Han Eunuch *Zhang Wen 张温 Han Excellency *Zhang Xiu 张脩 Rice Rebel *Zhang Yang 張楊 *Zhao Fu 趙浮 *Zhao Hong 趙弘 Yellow Turban *Zhao Qian 趙謙 Han Grand Administrator *Zhao Yun 趙雲 Shu-Han Officer *Zhao Zhi 趙祗 *Zhao Zhong 趙忠 Han Eunuch *Zhen 甄, the lady *Zhen Yi 甄逸 father of Lady Zhen *Zheng Ang 正昂 *Zhong Hui 鍾會 *Zhou Ang 周昂 *Zhou Tai 周泰 *Zhou Xin 周昕 *Zhou Yu 周瑜 *Zhou Yu 周㬂 *Zhu Bao 朱褒 Nanman Rebel *Zhu Jun 朱儁 Han General, fought against the Yellow Turbans *Zhu Zhi 朱治 *Zhuge Dan 諸葛誕 *Zhuge Jin 諸葛瑾 *Zhuge Jing 諸葛靚 *Zhuge Jun 諸葛均 *Zhuge Ke 諸葛恪 *Zhuge Pan 諸葛攀 *Zhuge Qiao 諸葛喬 *Zhuge Rong 諸葛融 *Zhuge Song 諸葛竦 *Zhuge Zhi 諸葛直 *Zong Yuan 宗員 *Zou Jing 鄒靖 *Zu Mao 祖茂 *Zuo Ci 左慈 Notes References Sources *Chang Qu 常璩 (c.''291 – ''c.''361 AD). ''Huayang guo zhi 華陽國志 "Records of the Countries to the South of Mount Hua". *Chen Shou 陳壽 (233–297). Sanguo zhi 三國志 "Records of the Three Kingdoms", with official commentary compiled by Pei Songzhi 裴松之 (372-451). *de Crespigny, Rafe. A Biographical Dictionary of Later Han to the Three Kingdoms. Leiden: BRILL, 2007. *Fan Ye 范曄 (396-446). Hou Han shu 後漢書 "History of the Later Han". *Fang Xuanling 房玄齡 (578-648). Jin shu 晉書 "History of Jin". *Sima Guang 司馬光 (1019–1086). Zizhi tongjian 資治通鑒 "Comprehensive Mirror for Aid in Government". *Yuan Hong 袁宏 (328-396). Hou Han ji 後漢紀 "Annals of the Later Han". Category:Personages Category:Lists